Hidden Emotions
by Kinoka
Summary: "W-wow, Namine.." Kairi's face froze in surprise. "I think your feelings are a bit more serious than you think." When Namine plays games with a boy she likes, will her emotions get the best of her? Rated T for Adult themes. NaminexRoxas, SxK.
1. Lockers and My Hand in Yours

**A/N: My first Namine x Roxas fanfic. ^^ A story that's more, my speed**.** Feel free to r&r.**

Chapter 1: Lockers and My Hand in Yours

The bell rang, and Namine was picking up her books, disappointed at the sound of a discernable thud. A ragged green piece titled "Master Sid's Pen Techniques" had slid out of her grasp, and down underneath her desk. She checked her silver half-moon watch as she stooped to lift the book. It was half past two.

"There you are, Namine!" a familiar voice exclaimed. She looked up to see a blur of pink and white rushing hastily into the empty space before her. "Well? Are you coming to the party?" She probed, her excitement filling the air like butterflies in the early Spring.

"Um- w-well.. I guess so," she stumbled, uneasy at the thought of a rowdy mass of boys with raging hormones chugging barrel-loads of alcohol. She hugged her sketchpad tighter to her chest in dismay, unable to meet her best friend's eyes.

~ Namine POV ~

"Don't be silly!" screamed Kairi, pulling at her best friend's arm. "Your secret crush is gonna be there," she smirked. She shook at my shoulders forcefully, and I dropped my arms in defeat, suddenly finding the ground quite interesting to look at.

"Now now, not that look again.." She took control of my sketchpad and disappeared behind me, stashing it, along with the rest of my belongings, into a leather rucksack sitting behind my back.

"Let's go."

We walked down the hall and Kairi turned towards the Music room, waving cheerfully before disappearing behind the black metal doors.

I let out a sigh as I walked to my locker and turned my combination on the lock. Just then, I jumped in surprise- A tall blonde with layered spikes was peering at me from my side.

"Namine!" He yelled out, clearly as surprised as I was. I rushed to the ground instinctively after hearing a clatter of books across the pavement.

"No! Wait! You didn't have to-" he stooped down, and his hand met mine by accident upon the same book. We both froze, our cheeks as pink as roses.

"I- I'm very sorry," He stood up, rubbing the back of his head in shame.

"D-don't worry about it," I said faintly, unable to meet his gaze. I forced myself up from my knees. _Why does this boy have to be so.. well, cute.._

He took the last of his books from me in a jiffy and shoved them into his messenger bag. "Thank you so very much- um.."

"It's Namine."

"Huh?.. I mean, yea- Namine, of course-" He smiled, surrounding my one hand with two of his own. He shook my hand softly in gratitude.

"I- I kind of have a soccer match to get to, but if you'd like to meet me later-" His face was fully flustered. "I mean- not like in a dating sense or anything- I just, oh- No wait! Not that I'm saying I don't want to date you! You've always been so kind to me before- it's just- just.. I just want to make this up to you.."

"Y-you're- very kind, Roxas…" I paused. "But really, it was noth-" I could feel my heart trembling. _This was the first time we had ever held hands._

"So what d'ya say?" he blurted, interjecting me. "Your brother invited me to that party at your place tomorrow.. and I'd like to spend some time with you to make up for this.."

He let my hand slip away from his own, so he could adjust the strap on his messenger. "C'mon," he grinned. "I won't take no for answer- so I'll look for you there tomorrow, and that's that." He flipped a palm upwards to wave goodbye.

"So, I'll get going then! Seeya!" He smiled kindly, before sprinting off towards the gym.

I let out a sigh of relief, indescribably glad that he was now out of sight. Not in a bad way, but actually just the opposite: I simply can't hide my feelings when I'm around him. _And it'll surely be the source of my undoing someday. Sigh. _But luckily.. luckily, today's Friday.

I regained my footing and headed off towards Art Club, hoping I didn't keep them waiting for too long. My amiable peers welcomed me in with open arms, excited for what I had to show them for today.


	2. Lace and Curvature

Chapter 2: Lace and Curvature

_BEEP, BEEP_.

She turned off her alarm, rising to the crisp morning breeze. She stretched her arms up high above her head, yawning like a kitten.

Blinking light from her nearby cell phone had caught her attention, and she turned it on in response. She glanced down at the screen.

_One New Text Message: Kairi_.

"Huh?" she yawned again, pausing to rub her eyes. She picked up her phone and accessed the message.

"_Can't w8 for 2day!"_ It read.

She sighed in amusement. _Oh, Kairi._ _Excited for some alone-time with Brother, you mean._ She grinned affectionately as she thought about just how _head-over-heels_ in love her best friend was with her dashing, yet totally clueless sibling.

She turned off her phone and slid her legs off the side of her bed. It was time to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>She sat across her crimson-haired best friend, who was spooning a chunk of strawberry-swirled vanilla ice cream between her peach-colored lips, dressed in her usual attire.<p>

~ Namine POV ~

I bit into my own sea-salt ice cream cone, motioning her to continue.

"Well, it's not that simple, Namine," she paused, licking the rest from her spoon. "You know how your brother is. I mean, even though we've known each other since childhood," her eyes dropped in despair. "I'm not sure if he's ever.. _looked_ at me that way," she pushed her empty cup away. "I wonder if he's ever seen me any _differently_ than other girls." She folded her arms across her front.

I finished nibbling at my cone, swallowing abruptly. "Kairi! That- that's _it_!" I rustled my arms inside my window-shaped satchel and pulled out a couple pencils and mini-spiral sketchpad. Flipping hastily to an empty page, I darted at the sheet, and began sketching a girl in a more.. _mature_ attire.

Kairi tilted her head in confusion, resting her arms along on the table.

"Kairi, look!" I flipped the notebook to face her. A roughly-sketched mini-Kairi with smooth hair just like hers had appeared before her, only- wearing completely different clothes: instead of her usual zippered dress, she donned a pink tank-top corset, with silk ribbons lacing up across the front.

She gasped in surprise. "Namine!" She grabbed my hand. "It's- it's perfect!" She shook me with excitement, smiling as she grabbed the notebook from my other hand to take a closer look.

"Let's go!" She stood up, pouring my notebook and pencils back into my satchel. She dragged me hurriedly towards the shopping mall ahead.

* * *

><p>"Well? What d'you think of <em>this<em> one?" She sported a corset very similar to my drawing, except with a few quite noticeable changes: it shaped around her curves much finer than I expected, and made her assets look a lot more.. _perked_.

"It has a little _push-up_ built-in," she grinned, quite pleased with her bold new look. I could tell she had gained some confidence, as she demonstrated it to me by cupping her breasts and pushing them gently upwards. I can't say I wasn't just a tad bit jealous.. I wish mine could grow as nice and _full_.

"It looks _great_ on you," I answered, glancing downward to pencil-in flowers on my current garden sketch.

"Thanks, Nam," she hugged me from the side. "I couldn't have done it without you."

I paused my artwork to fix the hem of her white linen skirt, and glanced admiringly at her reflection in the mirror. "Not at all, Kai. And look how perfect you look," I smiled, resting my hands on her waist. "I'll bet he'll be happy to see you."

* * *

><p>"W-wait, Namine!" She pulled at my outstretched arm, succeeding in stopping my tracks. "What about getting something special for.. oh, <em>I don't know<em>.. that boy that begins with '_R_'.." She smirked, tugging me backwards towards the entrance of a lingerie shop.

I fidgeted with the fine tips of my hair, curling them neatly around my fingers. "Th- that won't be necessary, you see," my heart was beating rapidly. "I don't have _assets_ like yours, and I don't think he really notices me- he's only coming to see_ my_ _brother_, and so- I just don't think it would-"

"I can see it your face!" She giggled, covering her lips with a curled-up fist. "Nam, I just _know_ you like him! Don't even try to cover it up!" she squealed, pulling me into a hug. She danced with more excitement than I possibly could, and I stood, letting her play along my shoulders.

After all, Roxas was my very first crush. And I don't know the first thing about love, or relationships_._ I sighed. "Oh, Kai.. You're being a bit- _excessive_, don't you think.."

But she continued to chant excitedly about my crush.


	3. Party at My Place

Chapter 3: Party at My Place

"C'mon! Hurry and put it on!" She squealed. "They could be here _any moment_ now!" Kairi stressed, urging me to hook the finishing clasps on my new, lace-lined miracle bra.

Once done, I looked contently at my reflection in the dresser, so thankful for my recent purchase. I just couldn't get over how _full_ I now looked, and how _firm_ they had become. I groped a feel in delight.

"Well who do we have _here_? Don't _you_ look stunning!" My best friend cheered me on from the top of my bed.

"It's still just.. a _bra_, you know," I mumbled, lowering my hand, and hiding my excitement within.

"And one that's ready for a little _action_ tonight, if you know what I mean," she smirked. I hid my flushed cheeks within my hands. "K-_Kairi_," I chastised.

"Well, you never know! I mean, after he takes one look at you, he'll never be able to take his eyes off," She jumped behind me, grinning ear to ear.

"And then he'll _grab_ you!" She giggled, wrapping her hands over my abdomen- "And slide his lustful hands gently up," she exclaimed, sliding upwards herself, on cue- "And then-"

"St-_Stop_!" I grabbed her hands where they touched, and wrapped them swiftly behind her back. My heart was pounding in my chest, and for a moment- I felt my cups squeeze fuller, not sure of where all the extra pressure was coming from..

"W-_wow_, Namine.." Kairi's face froze in surprise. "I think your feelings are a bit more _serious_ than you think." She untied her hands from my grip, flushed at the sight of my chest.

"D-don't be ludicrous!" I said in a wail, my voice slightly cracking at the end. I covered my chest with my arms. "I-I mean.. he's a good-looking guy and all, but could I really have the _hots_ for him?" I trembled at the thought.

"Only one way to find out," she put her hands on my shoulders from behind, and pushed me towards the mirror. I stretched my arms above my head, as she dressed me in my usual white dress. "Just be _careful_, Namine," she warned. "Wouldn't want to lose your.. you know, your _sacred_ thing, tonight," she lost color in her cheeks at the thought.

"Let's be serious, Kairi," I spoke gravely. "Shouldn't _I_ be the one saying that to you?" She regained life in her cheeks, and forced on a smirk in response. "Yea, I mean.. You're absolutely right." She smiled.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang, and I peered at a familiar face behind the peephole. I gasped in surprise, and was nearly smacked in the nose by the door as my brother chimed in to open it.<p>

"Hey, if it isn't Riku. You came!" my brother smiled cheesily, resting his hands on the back of his head.

"_Sora_, you dummy. Did you really expect me to miss out on your little outing with girls?" He grinned slyly.

"_Girls_, huh," my brother beamed in amusement. "I thought you were only interested in Kai-" His mouth was cupped before he finished, and he lifted him by his stomach, like a red and blue surfboard with brown, spiky hair.

"If you'll excuse me, miss," he bowed nobly as he passed. He then rushed off towards the game-room, Sora-in-arm, and disappeared out of sight.

I sighed. Riku was Class President, Leader of kickboxing club, Tennis State Champion, Official Lifeguard of the Islands- and of course, only the most popular guy at school. He's saved Kairi on multiple occasions out on the waves, and is simply way to cool for a party at _our_ house. I fawned longingly in thought, before my concentration was broken, by the sound of a loud buzzing from outside.

"Um.. Um, hello in there?" I heard a boy's voice from behind the door.

Kairi was heading down the steps from the prep room to see me, but paused in surprise at the voice.

She signaled me with her hands to answer the door. Bracing myself, I stumbled forth towards the knob, and gave it a little twist.


	4. Seven Truths

Chapter 4: Seven Truths

"Oh," Roxas began. My face froze in shock.

"Why hello there, Namine," he fidgeted with his soccer ball. "What an um, pleasant.. surprise." He forced a smile, rubbing his spikes with his hand.

I gaped in horror at the sight of a tall, dark-cloaked adolescent male beside him, with bright flaming hair, and stacks of beer loaded up between in his arms.

But perhaps even more threatening was a smaller, fresh-faced girl, about my age, also donning a pitch-black cloak, with short black hair to match. She smiled cheerfully at me from her enviable position along his opposite side.

_Could.. Could that be his girlfriend?_ I glanced downwards, fidgeting with my hands.

"So, uh, I'd like to introduce you to some childhood friends of mine," he struggled. "This here's Axel-"

"What he means is, the highly sexy Prince of Flame," Axel smirked, offering me a wink. "The pleasure's all mine, my lovely lady. Got it memorized?"

"Um.. yeah, exactly.." Roxas interrupted, blood flowing abruptly to his cheeks. "And this here's Xion." He gestured. "She'd be um, great to get to know.."

"I'm very pleased to meet you," she finished for him, shaking my hand with glee. "But I do have just one small question for you, if you'd just excuse my manners," she looked sincerely into my eyes. "Could you tell me where the boy named Riku might have gone?" she ended, with a look of concern.

Slightly startled, I pulled myself together and responded to her request. I then expressed my delight at their arrival.

I held open the door to welcome them inside, limbs jittering as Roxas had passed me.

But then, he turned his back to face me, and paused. "Um- Wait, uh, Namine.." he was rubbing the back of his head. I felt as if I'd soon have a heart attack.

"I'd like to meet with you later today.. I mean, if you'd like to," he smiled shyly. "Just come find me with the others when you're ready," he added.

He waved warmly before disappearing down the hall.

I stood, waiting for my heart to calm down, as I finally caught my breath.

* * *

><p>"Details, Nam! Details!" Kairi squealed, tugging at my long blonde locks from behind. "Tell me all about your little <em>moment <em>with Roxas!" she giggled excitedly.

I continued in silence, still flustered from before.

She poked at me playfully from my side. "He didn't _touch_ you, now, did he-?"

My face was now several shades of red.

I turned towards my torturous friend, and jumped at her with a tickle attack. "How can you say such _blasphemy_?" I squealed, pinning her at her weak spots.

She got me back, but then I countered, and we continued our sport of giggles, gasping for air between our smiles.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Nam, let's go already!" She was pulling at my arm. I hurriedly stashed the drama DVDs we were watching in the drawer where they belonged, before allowing her to drag me down the stairs.<p>

I froze again as we came to a halt in front of a tall blue door, with no clues as to what could possibly lie behind it.

But Kairi wasted little time in twisting at the knob. She threw the door open excitedly with a bright, cheerful face.

"Sora! Riku! Would you mind if we joined you?" She rushed in, unable to wait on their answer. She plopped herself down onto the armrest by Sora, calling claims on the controller in his fingers.

Suddenly, I felt a large hand wrap firmly along my arm, with warmth pulsing eagerly through its veins. I looked up, and was met with the intimidating gaze of the one-and-only Axel.

"Well hey there, little Miss," he peered into my eyes, swiftly releasing my arm.

I trembled from his penetrating gaze. "Don't just stand there! Come in! 'N join the party!" he smirked, passing me a beer from the table.

I nodded humbly in acceptance, and popped off the cap.

"Namine!" A bright-faced boy called out to me from afar, sprinting hastily towards me. "Hey, you know, I was looking for you-," he began, panting as he rested on his knees.

I looked up into his deep sapphire eyes, feeling weak at the sight of his gaze. "I'm so glad you finally came," he smiled, slowly catching his breath.

"And you definitely won't need that," he smirked, returning my bottle to the table. He did a quick fist-bump with Axel before grabbing my arm, and leading me towards the entrance.

* * *

><p>After a half-hour jog down the street, we rested at the entrance to a bright, spacious park.<p>

"Nostalgic, isn't it?" He smiled, resting his hands on his knees. "I'll race ya!" he screamed, dashing forward. I tagged behind him towards an empty set of swings up ahead.

-x-

We were in my wondrously sunny neighborhood park, which we always used to play in as kids. But it's been a really long time since I've been here, especially since entering high school.

-x-

"Y'know," he began, plopping himself up on the wooden swing behind him. "We've never really had the chance to get to know each other," He mentioned, swinging forward over the sand.

I took the swing next to his. "That's right," I agreed, pushing gently into motion, enjoying the thrill of the ride.

"So how about a game?" he yelled from the air, barely audible.

"Sure!" I screamed back.

We giggled, continuing to swing for some time.

* * *

><p>Having satisfied our childish tendencies, we now sat on a remote bench, overlooking the green hills of grass. The sunlight cast shadows on us through the trees, and my heart continued cycling within my chest.<p>

"Ten Questions," he exclaimed, reminding me of the game. "And this time.. I'll start," He gazed downwards, hiding his expression within his hair.

-x-

He always used to do that as a kid. To hide under his hair, I mean. But it worked so much better when his hair was longer then, sprawling down across the length of his shoulders.

I often watched him discreetly from afar- as he made sand castles on the beach, or played soccer on the fields with Sora. I never really spoke to him then. But still, I wondered what sort of emotions he kept hidden.

Actually, I wondered what sort of emotions that anyone kept hidden. And I truly wished (and this might sound strange), that I had mystical powers, which could tap into peoples' memories from the start.

-x-

"Why are you on your sketchpad all the time?" he asked, resting his arms idly on the back of his head.

"Huh?" I shook my head, realizing that the game had begun.

I was glad he wasn't looking into my eyes. Since if he was, I might not have been able to answer.

"I really.. _love_ art," I expressed, twiddling my fingers. "Why do you play soccer all the time?"

"Heh," he grinned. "Because I've always loved a challenge." He paused.

"What's your.. favorite color?"

I stopped, aware that no one's ever asked me that before. "White, I guess," I replied, uneasily.

"What are you thinking right now?" I froze, in disbelief of what I just asked.

I caught sight of pink blush across his cheeks, and my heart began to pound.

"Uhm.." he began, adjusting his back on the seat. I noticed that his leg began to shake, and I grew largely uneasy myself-

"O-of why… we never did this before," he stumbled, looking stiffer than he did all day.

"Namine," his voice grew strong- "Have you ever.. _considered_ me?" He burst out, before turning his body away. "Uh-I mean! Even as a friend.. or, even.. even as something _close_ to a friend," he finished, resting his hands on the back of the bench.

I was at a loss for words from where I sat, and I waited for my heart to stop spinning.

"I-I.. the truth is," I paused, halting my fidgeting fingers.

"I think about you all the time, Roxas," I finished. "I just wondered.. what you thought about me."

He turned towards me, exposing the flush of his cheeks.

His eyes met mine, and we both glowed red as the sun. "I like you, Namine.." He gazed upon my hands.

"And I was wondering.." he grabbed one in reach, holding it dearly against the warmth of his own. "If you would consider dating me right now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So.. how was it? Hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far. ^^**

**Thanks so much for those who gave reviews. Please stay tuned, future chapters in progress. :3**


	5. The Radiant Garden

Chapter 5: The Radiant Garden 

Of course, I agreed to his proposal. And he took my hand in his.

* * *

><p>"Watch your back, Riku!" Kairi screamed, preparing her shell attack from the distance.<p>

"Oh-hoho. Not so fast there, Kai." He threw three green shells out in defense. "I'm a'Mario!" He yelled, blocking her attack with ease.

Kairi, Sora, and Riku sat side-by-side upon the sofa, chanting at the screen in front of them while the others played drinking games across the room.

"We'll see about that," Sora smirked, spinning three red shells from behind. "As for me.." he transformed his voice: "I'm a Lew-EE-gi!" he belted, dishing out his shells.

His friends had fallen into a fit of giggles, and Riku elbowed his side.

"More like an id-EE-ot," he chortled. Kairi continued to laugh.

But just at the last minute, Sora zoomed in for first place, and Kairi cheered for his victory at the finish line.

Riku groaned in defeat, tossing his controller to the ground.

* * *

><p>Kairi stood up and turned off the game.<p>

"Great game guys," she beamed, rubbing her hands into Sora and Riku's hair. They groaned as it fluffed up beyond their liking.

"Hey, I've got a _better spot_ for you to rub," Riku smirked, grabbing at her hand from atop his head. She slipped away from his grip, and poked him playfully in the cheek.

"I've got _way_ more spots than him!" Sora wailed. He touched at the tips of his spikes, totally oblivious to the meaning of Riku's remark.

Kairi grinned adoringly at his cuteness, and wrapped her arms around his neck in affection. Riku grunted in disapproval.

"I've had enough of you guys," he muttered sarcastically, getting up to play beer pong with the others.

Kairi smiled in relief.

* * *

><p>"<em>S-Sora<em>?" She asked, eyes widened.

He was completely red in the face, and his heart was beating at a zillion times per minute.

Just as she tried to reach him, he slipped off the couch, and made a run for the exit to the right.

"Wait a sec, Sor-"

She chased him down the hall.

Just as he reached the door, she grabbed hold of the back of his hood, and halted him in his tracks.

"_Wait_, Sora," she cried, still panting from lack of oxygen. "What's going on?" She questioned, slowly releasing her grip.

He turned around to face her, and she froze at the expression of guilt that was plastered across his face.

-x-

Somehow, there was something terribly wrong with the way he was acting. He had never been so jumpy, and.. well, _scared_. Sora was fearless by nature, and she had always counted him to be that way, especially during those times when she needed him most. It made her super uneasy to see him scurrying about in front of her. Something was definitely up.

-x-

In a moment, she saw him take one false step back- and in the next, he had plummeted into the door.

"Sora!" she cried, running to his side.

He rubbed at the back of his head from his position on the floor, but then bounced upright from his knees somewhat miraculously.

"Say," he began, brushing off his shorts. She peered at him in shock.

"How about a game?" He grinned with enthusiasm, completely unaffected by his fall.

"A _game_?" She repeated, taken aback.

She paused in concern for his well-being, and then nodded to herself decisively, admiring his infallible determination. "Sure." She smiled, folding her arms across her chest, "If you're _absolutely_ sure that you're okay."

* * *

><p>They had passed the door in front of them, and were now roaming amidst the magnificent backyard garden of Namine and Sora's mini-mansion.<p>

Kairi halted in the center of the field, surrounded by bushes of ornate shapes. She took a moment to take in the sunshine from above, as she recalled the history of her surroundings.

-x-

According to Namine, the two siblings were adopted as babies, by a nice warm couple of royal heritage. Their mother was a former commoner, and their father was a once-cursed prince. The couple lived in an enchanted castle far along the outskirts of town. However, when the husband had found that his wife was incapable of bearing a child, he willed it in his heart to take in some orphaned children under their family's name, and in doing so, please the desire of his tenderhearted wife. And so, he and his wife came to a start-up shelter run by staff dressed in dark hooded cloaks, where they met and fell in love with toddlers Sora and Namine. They took them into their home, and lo-and-behold: before they knew it, their life was transformed completely.

Sora was a polite and honorable young boy, who would settle any matters of difficulty at home. He also watched with the utmost care over his more fragile younger sister, who was in and out of the doctor's for anemia, and needed the extra attention at home. However, Namine was a wondrous child, whose willful imagination had never failed to lift their moods, and ease them of their anxieties.

Of course, the couples' blissful lives just couldn't last for very long. A war had plagued the lands of their estate, and they had no choice but to move their children to safer grounds. They entrusted the kids to an old friend named Mickey, who promised to find them a better place, in a world far different from their own. They included a portion of their settlement, and he put it to good use towards their future. He purchased the land where the siblings live now, and, with his duty fulfilled, returned to his post, leaving the young ones to do the rest their own.

-x-

Kairi admired the independent nature of her two closest friends. It inspired Namine to know no limits when it came to her imagination. And it inspired Sora to be the courageous and willful, yet fully considerate softie who she had gradually come to know and love with all her heart.

-x-

_It's such a beautiful garden_. She thought to herself, as she watched the butterflies dancing from above. One had lavender wings with jet black trimming, and the other was royal red with auburn edges. She cupped her hands in front of her, and smiled in amusement as the red one landed softly upon her palms.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled from the distance, running up the hill in front of her.

She felt warmth from the sound of his voice.

As soon as he approached her, he paused, panting gently with his hands on his knees.

She looked at him peculiarly, dropping her eyes to his chest. She was speechless at the sight of him.

"See those trees?" He asked eagerly, pointing a finger towards the maples at the far end of the garden.

"I uh.. I mean.. yea Sora," she answered.

"Well? I'll race you to 'em!" He beamed cheesily, getting his legs into position.

"Okay," She smiled, leaning down towards his side.

* * *

><p>At the count of three, they bolted off into distance, keeping sight of the trees ahead of them.<p>

"Ow!" Kairi screamed suddenly, as she tripped over a rock-

She began rolling on her side down the hill, plummeting faster and faster towards the bottom. Before she knew it, she was heading towards a wall of concrete-

The fine lines and firm surface were coming closer into sight, and her heart began pounding from her chest. She closed her eyes abruptly, bracing herself for the powerful impact ahead.

"_Kairi_!" She heard a scream out from below her-

"_Kairi, NO_-!" She heard faintly from the distance, as her world was knocked swiftly from her conscience.

* * *

><p>~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~<p>

"You're such a jerk," Xion giggled, tugging at Riku's hair.

"That's not what all the women say," Riku chortled, red in the face from all the drinking. "Why don't you get to know me better," he smirked slyly, moving in for Xion's lips.

Axel grabbed him by the collar, and forced him upwards from his chair. "And _what_ do you think you're doing?" he threatened, slamming Riku back against the wall.

"You mess with Xion, and you're playing with fire, _Buddy_." His eyes lit up in flames.

"Hey, what time is it anyway?" continued Xion, giggling between her words. "Don't we have somewhere to be?"

"What?" paused Axel, suddenly releasing Riku-

Riku slid onto the floor with a loud thud, knocking himself unconscious.

"Oh CRAP!" bellowed Axel, catching sight of the clock on the wall. "We've gotta go, Xion!" He screamed, grabbing at the back of her coat.

He pushed a couple of chairs out the way, and rushed forth towards the entrance, dragging Xion swiftly along behind him.


	6. A Moment of Solace

Chapter 6: A Moment of Solace

His arms embraced her tightly around the waist, as her legs lay out in front of her. They were sitting atop a tall green hill, one before the other, overlooking the town below. He admired the enchanting sight before them, and the blue skies up above them.

"_Please_?" Roxas pouted, planting a soft kiss upon her sweet-smelling locks. She trembled as his breath tickled her neck.

"Not just yet," replied Namine, moving her hand over her sketch.

An oversized sketchpad was propped between her arms, and she was tilting her head in thought. There were outlines sketched upon it, of three distinct figures wearing long and mystical dark cloaks, smiling pleasantly towards each other.

She made a few more scribbles across the sheet before halting her pencil once more. Coming to an artist's block, she let out a soft sigh, which blended with the sound of the breeze.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked, leaning his shoulders into her back. He surrounded her slender form with the warmth of his embrace. She felt heat rising to her cheeks, as she dropped her head to hide it.

"It's your friends," she replied worriedly. "I seem to have forgotten what they're like."

"Axel and Xion?" he asked, surprised. "Is that what this is all about?"

-x-

She had wondered the true nature of the relationship between Roxas and his childhood friends, ever since she met them at the door. She desperately wished to be able to realize those cherished memories they all shared, and to line the pieces up with the present. Roxas was clearly very fond of them, and she knew they had a history together- one that parallels those of her own. She didn't want to simply get closer to Roxas – she wanted to delve into his heart.

-x-

"They just seem so.. close to you." She answered, moving her pen once more.

He rested his chin atop her shoulder, and let his head press gently into hers.

"I've got a story or two for you."

"I'd love to hear them, Roxas," she replied nervously from his touch, as she colored in the red of Axel's hair.

-x-

"When we were little, Axel and Xion lived just across the street from me, in a narrow, two-story boarding school called Oblivion Academy of Missions. Every afternoon, they would sneak out of their rooms, and find me at the front of my fence. They were always talking about the weirdest of adventures- excursions that happened on completely different worlds, and also missions that were ordered under secrecy. For a small marble building that was sandwiched between two others, a whole lot sure seemed to go on in their world." He sighed.

"Xion used to always have trouble then- she was picked on by her teachers to do the worst of tasks. I admired her for her efforts, and wished I could have been with her on her missions. And every now and then, she shared stories with me, as we sat on a bench in my frontyard, watching the sunset above."

- Namine fumbled with her pen accidentally, before urging him to continue.

"That's not to say that she shared _everything_ with me," he added, casting his gaze to the ground.

"There was always something else about her. Sometimes I just wanted to know what she was thinking, and why she would space out for a while. I mean- for a girl, she was very mature for her age, and I really admired that about her."

- Namine could feel a fever in her chest, and she opened her mouth to speak, but was shortly interrupted-

"As for Axel, he was one big toughie. He had always been several years older than me, and would often advise me about his favorite topic ever: girls." He groaned.

"He has this weird obsession with fire, and I heard he almost lit his school on fire before. He would visit me pretty often on his own time, appearing almost as if from thin air, to invite me to some sea salt ice cream at a shop around the corner. He _really_ loved sea-salt ice cream.." Roxas giggled to himself.

"I couldn't imagine my childhood without him."

- Namine paused, admiring the pureness of Roxas' heart.

"And anyways," he continued, "I introduced my buddy Axel to Xion one day, and we've been hanging as a trio ever since."

-x-

"Wait," Namine began. "About Xion.." She paused. Her face was beginning to grow red.

Roxas grinned.

"I think she found someone she likes," he finished, pulling her closer with his arms around her waist.

"Not now, Roxas," she blushed. "My drawing hand needs room, you know," she chastised, drawing in the final details of Xion's hair.

"But I really enjoyed what I heard about them… your friends, I mean." she said, finishing the last details on her sketch. "Thank you, Roxas," She beamed, staring at her creation, as she lifted it joyfully to the air.

Roxas smiled at the sight of him and his friends on paper. He was glad to see her sketch finally complete. Her drawing was getting better.

"But there's more I had in store for you," began Roxas, sliding his arms under Namine's to lift her up.

"What do you say to just one more game?" He grinned cleverly, bringing her feet to the ground.

"Sure," she replied happily, taking hold of his hand and sliding her tote over her shoulder.

As the sun began to set, they ran off towards the horizon, with the ends of their garments fluttering against the wind.

* * *

><p>They strolled, hand in hand, along a river bank at the edge of the hill, until they approached a small wooden bridge at the end of the path.<p>

By then, the sky was shrouded in the darkness of the night, and the stars were sparkling brightly across it.

"This is it," said Roxas, gently squeezing Namine's hand, as they faced the slender pathway before them.

"So.. what do we do now?" She asked timidly, feeling anxious at his sudden grip.

But then, she caught a glimpse of something flashing in the river-

Leaning steadily closer to get a better view, she jumped up in surprise: there were several koi fish fleeting among the currents.

"Huh?.. Hey, Roxas!" She screamed excitedly, turning over to his side.

But he was nowhere in sight.

"Roxas?" She screamed cautiously into the darkness.

Suddenly, she felt tightness around her waist, and she shrieked like lightning in the air. Her tote had dropped to the ground.

"_Roxas_!" She cried fearfully, pulling desperately at the grip with her hands, but it wouldn't move an inch- Her heart began to race.

"Roxas.. _Please_! _This isn't funny_!" She squealed, continuing to pull frantically at the arm-

But soon, a cold sensation slid down over her chest, and her body trembled in response.

"Namine, I'm sorry," whispered a small voice from behind her. "But tonight, I just can't let you go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for yet another cliffhanger here. ^^; What happens to Namine and Kairi? Will they both be okay? Working on the results as we speak. Thanks for reading, everyone! :)**


	7. The Awakening

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, you guys. ^^; Things were getting tricky after the last set of events. Hope you enjoy the story.**

Chapter 7 – The Awakening

The afternoon sun had awoken my senses, and I was relieved to hear sounds from the garden. The wind was whistling, the birds were chirping, and the sprinklers buzzed from afar.

The only thing not so relieving to hear was the sound of Sora's voice, which made me feel so uneasy from its tone. I mean, he had been a close friend of mine for so long (despite what I'd always wanted) that even Namine said it'd take a miracle to get through to his senses. Yet there he was, acting more strange than usual and showing more feelings than I ever expected. I've never felt so nervous to be around Sora, and for the first time I was hoping he wouldn't notice.

* * *

><p>"Kairi?" … "<em>Kairi?<em>" nudged Sora, whose face was hovering over mine. I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was leaning over me from my side.

Then he jumped a couple feet back as I blinked my eyes open, finally awakening to the bright clouds above. He was looking at me, dazed with his hands on the ground, like he had spotted a new Final Fantasy game on the shelf. "You're back!" He screamed as he propped his arms beneath my shoulders, cuddling me close to his chest. I couldn't tell which was throbbing more… my head or my heart.

"Kairi, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't worry about it, Sora."

"But if it wasn't for that game—"

"Then you wouldn't be here cuddling me close to you."

"That's right, I wouldn't… _Huh?_" He said, as his chin grazed the top of my shoulder. But by then, it was already too late: I was greedy for his affection.

"Y-… you're… shaking, Kai…" He said as his arms began to shake.

"Yea, but— so are _you_, Sora," I giggled as I reached for his chest.

"_S-So_," he stuttered as I lay my hand against him. "_I should probably… _you know_, _let you _go_ now_…_"

"But then you might miss _this_," I said, homing my lips onto his. I kissed him passionately on the spot and swung my other arm around his neck, enjoying the feeling of his tender lips and the smoothness of chest… until he pulled his lips away.

"_Kairi,_" he said, with a face so red he could almost burst. "_I uh… I think you hit your head a little too hard…_"

"But if I did, then I couldn't do _this_," I said, jumping him boldly into the ground. His head hit the grass with a rather loud _thud_, and his heart was racing rapidly beneath my palms. He was straddled underneath my body, and I was climbing over his chest, unsure of what on earth had possessed me...

"Wait, _Kairi_," he whispered nervously, with sweat beading down the side of his face. "_Your… ch-chest…_" he pointed frantically with his finger.

And when I looked down, I almost burst into flames to see the top part of chest revealed to the world. I flushed bright red, and hustled to tie the ribbon of my corset, which must've gone loose as I was rolling… but all the way through, as I was tying it all up, did he _have_ to keep staring at my chest?

"_S_-_sorry_ Sora, but were you just…?"

"No worries… but they're just so _beautiful._ Um, I mean…"

"It's no way to treat your best friend." I grinned.

"_Then maybe_…" he paused, gulping down.

"Yea, Sora?"

"_I, er- you're pressing too hard there, Kai_…"

I was embarrassed to find where my knee had been leaning, and got off of him quick in that instant. We took a rest as I knelt to the side of his fully relaxed body, and the sun began to sink beneath the clouds.

* * *

><p>"I had a dream about you yesterday, you know." he said with his hands beneath his head.<p>

"What kind of dream?" I asked.

"One where I lost you forever, since that's what Roxas kept telling me will happen."

"But how could he possibly say that? I mean… We're the best of friends."

"And what if a sexy guy comes along? You know, like my best friend, Riku…" he asked nervously, sounding even tenser than before.

I only giggled in response. "Well if Riku's so sexy to _you_, you can have him all to yourself."

"_Huh?_" he said, looking agitated. "But, you mean…? That guy is _all over you_, you know!"

I laughed even harder, and lay down beside him to glance into the sky. "_Sora_," I said, propping my head against my arms. "Have you ever considered me as more than a friend?"

"_I… uh_…" he said, as if his throat was closing in on him by the seconds.

"I already know that you're jealous of Riku, since you confessed it to me a few minutes ago." I smiled, rolling over to face his side.

"_Is that uh… is that a trick question?_" He asked sincerely, rolling over to match my gaze.

"Only one way to know for sure…" I said, gripping his shirt to pull him closer. I brought his lips into mine and tried to feel for a response, kissing more and more fervently each time.

* * *

><p>"<em>How… do you… feel now<em>," I asked, with us both gasping heavily for breath.

"_Can't we take this a little further?_" He said, brushing my arm softly with his fingers.

"You don't mean…?" I asked him incredulously, unable to believe what he might be _wanting_…

"I want to be your boyfriend." He grinned plainly, with his head propped up with his elbow.

"Well, uh, who said I want to be your girlfriend?" I answered him defensively.

"_You did_." He said softly.

"_Did not!_" I squealed.

"But your lips did…" He said matter-of-factly, bringing his fingers to his lips nostalgically.

"That was just to prove a point!"

"Well it certainly proved _my point_…"

"That's… that's _disgusting!_" I squealed again.

"What's disgusting?" He asked confusedly. "If you think I'm so… _disgusting_ to be with…"

"Of course not! I mean, I always wanted to be…"

"Then it's done! We're officially together." He beamed, still propped up from his elbow.

* * *

><p>And just like that, I had given up resistance, finally realizing what I was doing. I was just so used to having Sora as a friend that I almost forgot that I wanted him more than that. We spent the rest of the evening clearing up all those times in our past, when we liked each other but never caught the signals.<p>

And I even embarrassedly explained how I went with Namine to get the corset, which he confessed had made him more intimidated to approach me. He also said that he thinks owes it to today's critical event to pressure him to be more open. Though whether it did or didn't, I have a feeling we were destined to be this way, and it would have happened regardless.

I thought about Namine as my mind began to clear, and I was drifting slowly into my subconscious. I couldn't wait to tell her what happened, and see her face light up with a smile.

I also couldn't wait for a new day to come, which I could spend learning more about Sora. To think this all came from one small party is still… r,,n..d…

[ End of entry. ]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked the chapter. ^^ I always worry about not putting enough background story into the characters… but I'm not yet used to planning for stories that stretch for multiple chapters, so I'm sorry about that.. but I hope to work on that maybe for another time.**

**Riku: HEY! What about me? You can't just leave me here in the dark T_T;**

**Kinoka: Sorry Riku… you can always marry me instead?**

**Riku: WHAT? I'm only interested in Kairi-faced girls.**

**Kinoka: Alright, so get back with Xion already then ^^**

**Riku: But you're the author! I can't even get up if you don't let me!**

**Kinoka: Fair enough. Then hold your horses, and we'll see. :3**


	8. A Sudden Light

Chapter 8: A Sudden Light

"_HELP!_" Namine squealed coarsely. She whimpered helplessly in the dark, as she wiped away her tears in the palms of her hands. It was like a wolf was gripping her shoulders from behind, and she was scared to even breathe within its grip.

The town was pretty far away from sight. It was past the mass of trees at the end of the expanse across the bridge. She hoped with all her heart that Roxas would appear at any moment, to confess that it was all part of his game. Because as it was, as each second passed, she felt knots loop tightly in her chest, as his breaths grew warm against her neck.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, lights turned on above her in the form of several red orb lanterns, which strung along the sides of the bridge like ornaments leading to a shrine. The lanterns immersed the pathway in a rich golden light, illuminating a large wooden gazebo across the bridge. She was puzzled by the sight of the lights, as if half-expecting fireworks in the air. But she was speechless enough as it was.<p>

~ Namine POV ~

Everything seemed so blurry, like a mass of golden orbs, as I wiped my runny tears against my arm.

"_Namine_," the voice had said again.

I truly wondered who it was that was standing behind me. He sounded a lot like Roxas. But his actions, on the other hand, didn't seem like him at all.

I thought for a moment about how few chances I've really gotten to know him, and felt guilty for not being more wary. I wiped my eyes again. _Kairi, what should I do?_ I pondered as tears refilled my eyes. She told me once before to try harder, and to show my true feelings no matter what. But now, my heart was racing so rapidly I couldn't stop it, and I wished that I could be anywhere else.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, I felt the strokes of his large, tender hands trailing softly down my hair. His touch was extremely familiar, and I felt calmer in the moment.<p>

"_No!_" I squealed on instinct, as his arm rode up my waist, breaking my concentration.

"It's _me_, Namine," he whispered into my ear, as I stifled the sound of a cry. But then, my ear was tickled by the jutting blonde spikes on the side of his head, and I realized it could only be him.

* * *

><p>Under the auburn glow of the lights, his lips grazed the side of my neck, and my heart fluttered unexpectedly at the sensation. "<em>Roxas, wait—<em>" I cried as he moved in again, his lips overwhelming my senses.

_Why does this feel so familiar_? I thought within the moment. And suddenly, a memory sparked to light.

~x~x~x~

It was a time when we were little, in this exact same park. I was much smaller then, barely taller than the fountain near the base of the swings we loved to play on.

Roxas sat along the edge of the hill, hiding his head under his hair, clearly disappointed from his latest soccer loss against my brother. After my brother ran off to the sidewalk and down towards the town, Roxas dropped his head into his arms, and I could faintly hear the echoes of his cries.

I took in all his emotions from my position atop of the hill, where I analyzed him carefully with my gaze. His sounds, movements, and facial expressions changed within each moment, and I was fascinated by everything he felt.

But then, he turned around, and I could've sworn he caught sight of my eyes. He was wiping his tears on his arm. I took a couple of steps back, but realized it was too late— his eyes were already peering back. He got his legs to position at foot of the hill, preparing for a climb back up.

"No!" I screamed instinctively, covering my mouth with my hands. Even more panicked, I turned to the other side of the hill, scrambling to get across.

After arriving at the other side of the slope, it seemed a whole lot better. It was like a scene straight out of a fantasy book, with a base that was lined with a river. "It's perfect," I thought, steadying my mini satchel over my shoulder, as I braced myself for the venture that lay ahead.

~x~

As I made my way down the hill, I entertained thoughts of nice places to stroll, and tranquil places to draw a portrait as I lay beneath the storytelling clouds.

But when I finally approached the river, I saw an even better place. There was a bridge at the end of the path, which surely led to somewhere nice.

~x~

Having landed at the start of the bridge, I looked eagerly across, and saw a wondrous ivy-laced gazebo built across from it. It didn't take long before I'd hurried down the path, and taken a warm seat beneath the roof.

I felt so tranquil to be enveloped by a bright and spacious field, and bordered by a forest of trees. It was like the park had cast a spell on me, since I was sleepy for no apparent reason.

Before long, I had drifted into the depths of my subconscious imagination, unaware of a boy who was at the corner looking in.

~x~x~

There was a bird— a bright, blue bird that joined me as I sat on the bench. It flapped its wings several times around me, as if enthralled by the scent of my skin. Then, it swung at my hair from behind until it parted my hair to the side. I could feel it slide its smooth beak against my neck, with a fondness I hadn't known that it could feel.

"_You came for me, like always_," it chirped sweetly, as it pressed its beak softly into my neck. "_Thanks so much, Namine,_" It chirped again.

"But Mr. Bird, it's the first time we've met," I replied with a soft smile.

"_You mean you don't know who I am?_" it said in a pitiful voice.

Feeling heartache in its voice, I motioned to brush its feathers apologetically. Yet, instead of feathers- I felt the coolness of human skin, and almost jumped out of mine in my surprise. "_You're—!_" I squealed abruptly, realizing what he was, as I turn my head quickly to see him.

His face was shrouded in light, and he was taking a step back, as my world was being warped into light.

~x~x~x~

I couldn't recall much afterwards, because I was alone when I awoke, and had always shrugged it off as a dream. But I was beginning to feel differently about Roxas, since I realized at that moment: he'd been searching for me all along.

* * *

><p>"The truth is, I've always dreamed of this moment," he explained, as he moved his other arm to cross against me, "The moment when I'd meet you again like this," he said, lowering his lips once more.<p>

"_Roxas_," I cried out to him, unable to control my fragile heart, as I melted from the sensation of his skin. He let his lips linger a while the second time around, before pulling gently away.

"_Namine, please, listen closely_," he asked. He spun my body around. I was taken by surprise at the sudden sight of his chest, and felt ashamed at my exposed expression. He rested his hands on my shoulders.

"I've been waiting for you all this time, and I really _can't_ let you go early," he confessed. Finally, I understood what he meant.

But as I trembled on the spot, barely able to lift my chin, he held a steady gaze, and moved his lips steadily closer, until I felt them perched gently against mine.

"_Roxas.."_ I called to him silently from her heart. But he had pulled me into embrace, and was kissing me passionately in his arms. He moved closer, trying different lengths, and adjusting his neck in rhythm.

I followed his movements involuntarily, unable to break free, as I was weak against the feeling of his lips. I wasn't sure when he had penetrated the depths of my heart, but he definitely had the key.

He paused instantaneously, and broke away from me to look down at my pale reddened face.

* * *

><p>"Namine," I heard him call again, as he grabbed hold of each of my hands. At this point, I could barely look at him without feeling dizzy from his spell.<p>

"You're someone very special to me, and you always have been," He said. "And even if it's just one night—" He brought my hands up to his chest.

"I'd like you to _feel_ all my hidden emotions," He grinned casually.

* * *

><p>My head was spinning in circles, and my heart floated out of my chest. I saw the blurry orbs again as I lost focus of the world. But even before I had the ability to process his meaning, he had kissed me on the cheek, and my heart was beating rapidly against my will.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Roxas<em>," I paused, as tears spilled from my eyes. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you," I trembled.

But just as he motioned his mouth to speak, my fingers caught grip of a cold object on my chest, and I lowered my head to look.

"_Ah, about that!_" He exclaimed, his eyes widened in realization. "First off, I'm sorry for scaring you the way I did," he said hastily, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "I meant it to be a surprise, and never plan on hurting you like that again. But please," he continued, reaching out to touch the object on my chest.

"It's for you," he said gently, "If you'll have it."

I traced my fingers around the small silver pendant, which took the shape of a sapphire bird embedded within its edges. I squealed in delight when I realized what it was. "Roxas!" I cried adoringly, circling him with my arms. I very warmly thanked him before hugging him around the waist.

"It's… um, the least I could do to celebrate today, although I hadn't known whether or not you'd accept it," he explained, attempting to downsize the act. "I'm really glad that you did… just in case you didn't know." He paused anxiously.

"And, uh, as for the 'game'... It's called '_Guess Who_?'" he confessed.

But I continued dancing happily in excitement, barely able to hear a single word he said, until he pulled me down with the weight of his arms to halt me.

"J_ust a sec_, Nam… You forgot your prize for guessing it right," he said, returning his lips fervently to mine.

I gave in to his efforts, and locked my lips with his, feeling more and more comfortable with his kisses. I wasn't sure where exactly this energy was coming from, but somehow it just felt right. He continued massaging my back throughout our passionate exchanges, as my heart continued spinning in my chest.

* * *

><p>Just then, Axel and Xion emerged from the depth of the darkness across the bridge, smiling at the sight of the two of us together.<p>

"Bravo, Bravo," Axel clapped mockingly. "Quite the little _charmer_, aren't we Roxas?" He teased. "Clearly, you've mastered everything I taught you," he snickered.

Roxas backed off at the realization of company, and turned, bright as a cherry, to face his friends.

"_Secret's out, guys_," He muttered affectionately to his friends, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"But hey, about those friends of mine, Namine—" he turned to me, as if finishing a casual tour around the garden.

"They had known about you, and supported you from the start, you know." He beamed, sliding an arm across my shoulders from behind.

"Xion there, she hung up the lanterns," he gestured, pointing a finger to the small cloaked figure now in sight. "And as for Axel... well, needless to say, he turned on all the lighting." He grinned cheesily.

"We wish you all the best, Namine," smiled Xion, bowing curtly from her location across the bridge.

"Er.. _yea_, what she said," continued a red-faced Axel, rubbing at the back of his head.

"Sorry I didn't fill you in—" said Roxas. But I was too shocked to hear him out.

"_You guys_.._!_" I couldn't help but shriek tenderly. I immediately broke free of Roxas' grip and ran quickly across the bridge, stopping only to pull the two cloaked figures into a hug.

"Hey, _what about me?_" Roxas groaned from behind, as he trailed along quickly to catch me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How'd it go? ^^; Anything you'd have expected? Let me know how it went for you. I think the title 'Hidden Emotions' has finally earned its meaning. :)**

**Yes, Namine & Roxas are almost coming to an end here, but I have a feeling you'll see them again in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and sticking with me, guys (no really, you guys are too awesome ^^)!**


	9. Dance the Night Away

Chapter 9: Dance the Night Away

And with the click of a button, the melody of _Dearly Beloved_ began to play across the air, and Roxas took Namine's hand into his.

"Remember how I asked you for a date?" He asked, looking into her sparkling eyes. "Well.. _This is it!_" he grinned happily, sliding his other hand behind her waist.

She gazed into his eyes like he was a present from heaven, and her heart continued pounding in her chest. He took the first step, and they waltzed across the plains, laughing from the excitement in their hearts.

"By the way, you guys were _totally late_!" Roxas yelled into the distance, addressing his two friends behind the corner. "You made me call for drastic measures at the beginning of all this." He muttered under his breath.

Namine giggled in response, as they swerved along the bridge, and spun by grassy meadows.

* * *

><p>"You're beautiful," continued Roxas, looping Namine into his arms. She stretched her arm out gracefully to her side, and completed the end of the dance.<p>

Unable to resist, he gripped tightly around her waist, and pressed his lips onto hers once more. She accepted his desires, and fully enjoyed the moment, as she brought her chest closer into his. He kissed her in rhythm, sliding his arms along her back, and moving from her lips to her neck— until he realized he'd gone too far, and pulled himself away.

"_Sorry about that_," he whispered with eyes closed, still sweating from the heat of the moment. He struggled to catch his breath and embraced her in his arms, as her face turned pink as a rose.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dinner?"<em> he offered casually.

"I'd love to." She answered nervously, taking hold of the hand in front of her.

He led her up the steps, and into the light under the roof of the gazebo. She took a seat at the table in the center, where a candlelit dinner was set for two.

"And whose lovely idea was this?" She asked.

"Oh, just an old pal of Sora's," He said, rubbing the back of his head. He laid a burgundy napkin over his lap, and prepped for a toast with his date.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hmph<em>. And don't you forget it," said Riku, with his arms folded firmly across his chest. He was propped against a tree behind the gazebo, where he was watching the couple from a distance.

"Forget _what_?" beamed a playful Xion, who teleported to his side.

"Just the… _hey_, _wait a sec_!" He yelled, lifting an eyebrow on the spot. "How did you—?" He began, his face contorted in shock.

But just before he finished his sentence, she took control of his arms, and twirled them around in front of her.

"_Dance with me_, Riku?" she begged childishly. "I promise I'll call you _sexy_," she teased.

His face had turned an entire shade redder, and he attempted to halt her arms.

"Only… if you promise something _else_," he said sternly.

"Anything," she smiled, tugging at his arms.

"That you _won't_ call me sexy," he grinned, pulling her close to his chest.

But she bit her lip and looked anxious.

"—Cause there'd be… no need?" he sighed.

He bowed humbly to make things clearer, and took her hand in his. "It'd be my pleasure to have this dance," He said holding his position, as he brought her hand to his lips.

* * *

><p>They danced into the night, while Nam and Roxas enjoyed each other's company, chatting and laughing beneath the roof.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it. ^^; Did you enjoy the story? Feel free to let me know if there's anything you'd have preferred, or if you want to see another story like this. Currently thinking of ideas for love triangles in my next one, but I think I'll spend more time on the plot next time (especially after all the difficulty I had messing around with this one). Your reviews have always been appreciated so much. Thanks so much for reading!**

**Kairi: Yeah! Thank you, readers! Don't you agree they're **_**awesome**_**, Namine?**

**Namine: I, um… well, yes I do…**

**Roxas: *takes Namine's hand* I couldn't have said it better. :D**

**Riku: Well- forget you guys, I'm all about the **_**author**_**. She didn't leave me stranded on the floor. :]**

**Xion: But it had nothing to do with her! It was all just my mystical powers! Gooo Oblivion Academyyy!**

**Axel: But **_**I**_** just got stuck in the background at the end. *sigh* Not that I need any help to get girls…**

**Sora: Well, I wouldn't say it's the end of our story *beams cheesily* I'm sure she'll write something again.**

**Kinoka: *snicker-snickers* … *eats more chocolate* All in due time, my friends. ^^;**


End file.
